


I'm a chick magnet, in space!

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: The Adventures of the Shiratorizawa gang [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, concert in space!, martin mystery song insert, semi is the lead singer and is super hot, shirabu is a crazy fanboy, shiratorizawa is a boy band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: Shirabu tries to stop himself from letting out fanboy squeals and dying from overstimulation when he sees his favourite boy band performing the very first space performance in the music industry.Where Shiratorizawa is a boy band.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: The Adventures of the Shiratorizawa gang [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	I'm a chick magnet, in space!

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge fan of Martin Mystery and while I was thinking of what kinds of songs Semi would sing, I don't know why but the song from season 3 of Martin Mystery called "Chick Magnet" came into mind and I thought, heck, let's just do this.
> 
> It was hard to find a video but in case you want to watch it, here is a link to the song :[I'm a Chick Magnet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmNzmfO9VT8)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Day 6 of Shiratorizawa fan week : Sci fi au/ idol au.

Shirabu bit his lip as he waited for anticipation for the live to start. The timer on the screen was still on countdown mode, has been for the past two hours but Shirabu just couldn’t stop himself from plopping down with a bag of popcorn he had to replace three times already because he needed something to occupy his hands. The various people on the walls of his bedroom smiled down on him, their violet and white jackets mirroring the one wrapped around his shoulders as at long last, the TV flicked to life and a familiar voice screamed to the audience watching from earth.

“Hey, people! Are you ready to rock?!” Semi Eita, lead singer to the Shiratorizawa boy band screamed into his mic and Shirabu had to do everything in his power not to squeal like a girl or just faint at how hot he looked in space. Yes, the Shiratorizawa idol boy band was the very first group to ever get a trip to the freaking moon to do a music video as well as a live concert in the history of boy bands. Shirabu had no idea how they managed to secure the deal to bring them up into space but lo and behold, Semi was grinning at them with his usual electric guitar strapped across his back, the black and silver glint of it making him look like a goth king as he spoke into the mic once more.

“Alright, first up, thank you for all of you for tuning in on this crazy occasion! Man, I didn’t realise that working out the time difference here would be tricky and damn, I felt like sleeping all the time since we don’t have the sun here,” Semi chuckled as Shirabu’s lips pulled into a small smile. He didn’t know when he had started falling for the singer but he felt it had been when he was in a slump in his life where he didn’t know what to do with himself. While he was normally composed and knew what he was doing, at one point, Shirabu caved into the expectations of the people around him who wanted him to pursue something he had no interest in. He wanted to be on the stage with the singers, singing and playing the guitar, not pursue medicine that was considered a more noble profession than music.

Semi did the complete opposite. He quit school, ran from home, gathered a bunch of his buddies and started up one of the most famous boybands in Japan. Heck, he even had boys flocking over to him now and it was no surprise; the man gave out the energy needed by the people who were worn out by the world. Semi didn’t care what people thought of him; as long as he had fun on the stage, that was all that mattered.

The other musicians had finished tweaking their instruments. Tendou grinned from the keyboards as Reon adjusted himself on the guitar, giving a final tune-up to it as Ushijima twirled his drum sticks in his fingers, his stoic face making Shirabu swoon as Semi gave a kiss to the cameras. Shirabu wondered out loud how on earth were they managing to breathe and all of that kind of stuff that came with being in space right now, let alone perform as Semi grinned.

“Alrighty! Let’s start with our first new song that I created on the way here with the boys! It’s entitled “I’m a chick magnet”, cuz we are,” Semi winked as Shirabu snorted. The singer nodded his head, his foot tapping on the ground as Ushijima tapped his drumsticks. Tendou began to play the keyboard, an electrifying sound pouring from it as Reon and Semi began to play. Ushijima stepped on the pedal, beating the drum to the beat as Semi screamed into the mike, “Oh yeah, let’s do this!!! I like this roll, boys! Let’s take it to the top!” Shirabu found himself tapping his foot to the beat as well as the song began to play, Semi purring into the mic before screaming into it.

“I’m a chick magnet!”

“He’s a real chick magnet!” the rest followed as Semi roared, “Like a no wet blanket.”

“Like a no wet blanket!”

“I’m a chick magnet!”

“He’s a real chick magnet!”

“Just have to bag it!”

“Oh yeah!”

“I’m a chick magnet!” Semi roared as he slid onto his knees, his fingers still moving over the strings of his guitar as the others chanted along, “Yeah yeah!” He flipped his hair back, sweat flying off his forehead. Shirabu felt himself shiver thinking of how Semi would feel against him and how glorious his sweat would smell, his face turning red thinking of Semi holding onto him and seducing him with his sexy voice and vibe.

  
“Oh yeah yeah!”

“It’s party thing!”

“Right now! Let’s go, baby!” Semi screamed as the music rose a beat, the sound of electric guitars piercing the air. Semi’s fingers moved quickly as they played, his fingers never once making a mistake as he grinned at the camera. At one point, Shirabu thought the man was actually staring at him, his face turning red and his body getting hotter as Semi winked at the camera, sending a cupid arrow through Shirabu’s already fragile heart as Shirabu screamed, “Dammit Semi, you freaking hot bastard!”

Semi laughed as though he had heard the comment, finishing off the song as Ushijima finished it off with a loud bang on the drums. Tendou laughed as he ran his fingers along the keyboard, Reon finishing off his section as Semi shouted into the mic, “I hope you enjoyed this show folks! Chick magnet will be released in stores nearest to you in the next week or so so stay tuned for more! Now, how about we continue with some of our hit singles? Let’s start with “You should have come to Shiratorizawa” shall we? Alright boys, take it to the top!”  
  


Shirabu felt himself slumping against his bed as he buried his face into his pillow, growing redder by the second as he tried not to imagine Semi next to him right now. He missed him so much, he knew that being with a singer, let alone loving one was something he would have difficulty with since he wouldn’t be around most of the time but he didn’t care. He never thought the man would have reciprocated his feelings when he first attended a fan meet all those years ago, hands shaking as he poured out his feelings of thanks to the singer. Semi hadn’t just smiled and signed his CD. When Shirabu had opened his CD to look at the message written inside, he had seen a number written below the message as well followed by a tiny peace sign with the words “Call me, sexy” underneath that nearly led to Shirabu combusting at the spot.

“Come back, Eita. I miss you,” Shirabu whispered as he twirled the ring around his finger, wishing for those warm hands to hold onto him and his voice lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this fic!
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter or Tumblr @runningfromrealitytoanime.
> 
> Please leave some comments and kudos! They really make my day!


End file.
